Ygorl
In the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, Ygorl is the Slaad Lord of Entropy.YGORL- Slaad Lord of EntropyYgorl He is the second oldest slaad lord, after Ssendam, and is considered the de-facto ruler of Outer Plane of Limbo. He is said to have created the Spawning Stone that is the focus of the slaad race, forcing them to take froglike forms rather than their original, purely chaotic shapes. Description Ygorl appears as a blackened, bat-winged, skeletal hulk, wielding a large scythe. He rides a great wyrm brass dragon named Shkiv. As one of the exemplars of the Chaotic Neutral alignment, Ygorl is not truly evil, but still very dangerous, unpredictable, and self-serving. He believes in bringing death, decay, and disorganization to the multiverse, and thinks this is best done by the slaadi, the truest agents of Chaos. Relationships Ygorl considers the slaadi to be his living pawns. They do not serve him in any organized fashion, but most will obey his orders rather than allow him to devour them. Besides Shkiv, Ygorl is allied with Sorel, his lieutenant, who he is grooming to become the Lord of Anarchy. Ygorl ignores Ssendam and fears Rennbuu. He enjoys the company of Chourst, at least at times. The "entropic reapers" from Libris Mortis are said to arise in Limbo to "enforce the twisted edicts of chaotic beings that decree the death of lawful creatures." They are not explicitly connected to Ygorl, but they are connected to the force of entropy and the plane of Limbo. Realm Ygorl's fortress in Limbo constantly changes appearance; it can be a rough cavern, a shattered marbled temple, or (as the 1st edition Manual of the Planes describes it) a series of interlaced carved spheres that whirl through Limbo's layers. Creative origins Ygorl was created by Charles Stross for the Fiend Folio (1981). Ygorl had small parts in the anthologies Tales of the Outer Planes (1988) and Tales From the Infinite Staircase (1998). Ygorl in other media Ygorl appeared as the final boss in the video game Demon Stone where he was voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan.Forgotten Realms: Demon StoneRyan Davis, "[http://www.gamespot.com/pc/action/forgottenrealmsdemonstone/review.html Review of Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone]," GameSpot (Dec 13, 2004). In the game he was depicted as humanoid in appearance but was covered in tough chitinous armor and had many claw-like mandibles extending from the back of his head. It remains to be seen if Ygorl will return from death to once more wreak havoc. References *Bonny, Edward. "The Dragon's Bestiary: Lords of Chaos." Dragon #221 (TSR, 1995). *Christian, Deborah, et al. Tales of the Outer Planes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Collins, Andy, and Bruce R. Cordell. Libris Mortis. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2004. *Cook, Monte. Tales From the Infinite Staircase. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Grubb, Jeff. Manual of the Planes (TSR, 1987). *Grubb, Jeff, Bruce R Cordell, and David Noonan. Manual of the Planes (Wizards of the Coast, 2001). *Turnbull, Don, ed. Fiend Folio (TSR, 1981). Category:Monster deities Category:Greyhawk deities